Kamina vs Leafa
Kamina vs Leafa '''- It's the first match of [http://dbxfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Demon_CD/Settling_the_score_Tournament_-_Main_Page ''Settling the score''] tournament. In this fight we will see [[Kamina|'''Kamina]], founder of Team Gurren, against [[Leafa|'Leafa']], the Sylph''' and '''speedaholic. Votes Voting has ended. Interlude ("United Divided" by Voodoo Johnson 0:00-0:15) No rules 32 Characters Your choice DBX: Setting the Score! Intro ("Feel uneasy" - Sword Art Online OST) Place: Big island with three tall pillars, by which float few small platforms. There's also some Xen's native flora, like giant fungus or whip-like trees. Last, but not least, there was also few small islands, on which were things like more trees and small lakelet with healing properties. There are few floating islands. Just silently floating in alien dimension, called Xen. Soon they break under the weight of young man in red cape and with signature orange glasses. It's Kamina, the strategist of Team Gurren. Honestly, he didn't know how he get here, why and by who, but as far as his concern, he must move, otherwise he will fall to his demise in particle storm under him. Also, Kamina have to catch up to strange beauty which passed him moment ago. It wouldn't be anything to him, he meet many fine girls, but this one is something special... She had a pair of wings... Kamina: ''(In thoughts) Come on... She couldn't fly so far... Maybe she know something about this place and why I'm here?'' Before he could thing more about their circumstances, he notice giant island on which was previously mentioned girl. She was fighting few especially nasty aliens, and it looked like she was outnumbered. Without any thoughts, he leaped high into air, landing on side of pillar. To slow down his falling, he drew out his nodachi, and stabbed pillar, sliding down with his sword. --- ("We Have to Defeat It" - Sword Art Online OST) Meanwhile, Leafa, was having hard time against these new NPC. They didn't look like anything she meet in ALfheim before. Hell, even whole this place was definitely not fitting settings of this game. Maybe this was some new event which she didn't know about? Anyway, she has to focus on fight. She swiftly dodged few Homing Hornets, after which she casts Vacuum blade magic to deafet her oponents... But they hit nothing but thin air. It was because of mysterious man, who just killed mobs... Her mobs. ("Thrust Through the Heavens with Your Spirit" - Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann OST) Leafa: 'WHAT THE HELL?! '???: '''You don't have to thank me for it. It's duty of the Mighty Kamina to help such lovely lady like you. It's man's ultimate goal. '''Leafa: ''(She blushes, but also turn even more angry)' ''WHO THE HELL YOU THINK YOU ARE? STEALING MY KILLS AND NOW OBJECTIF... Suddenly, Leafa recives new quest, named simply "Settling the Score"... It's looks like she have to deafet this "Mighty Kamina" to progress it... She will do it gladly. --- Kamina stood there, seeing how he just agitated this girl. But seeing how she suddenly started her verbally onslaught make man little suspicus. He automaticly started to growe tense... '''Kamina: Objectificaing? I can't just help but admire great beauty coming from such lovely females. May... Before he could finish his question, he notice how Leafa grabbed Handle and with swift move of wings reached him, with intend to kill him. Without any difficulties, he blocked her strike. ("Viral Theme" - Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann OST) Kamina: '''So this is your way to thank for help? Humph... Be your way... Kamina pushes away Sylph and takes his fighting stance... Here We go! First to move was Kamina, which quickly catched up to Sylph and began with fury of slashes. Most of them were lazly done, which allowed Leafa to block them. Then she quickly countered one of them and now she was in offensive. Man didn't look even little concerned at all. He also was able to block most of her attacks. Then the table turned once again, now Kamina to attack. It was beatufiul, yet deadly ballet of swords, filled with percise strikes after some lighter attacks and spins. Sadly, there wasn't anyone to observe this show, except for Kamina, who was still underestimate his opponent. It only made Leafa angrier. '''Kamina: ''(Smirking) ''That's all you got, baby? Leafa: '''THAT'S IT! With this scream, she decided to done playing with him. Sylph quickly faked out strike from the right, only to sweep him with kick. It worked. Then she flew few meters high to once again attack. '''Leafa: ''(Stretching out her hands at Kamina) 'Ek skýt tuttugu smár striða.'' After this words, there fired from her hands 20 needle-like projectise (Wind Needles) coming right at Kamina. He quickly realised what's going one. He quickly get up and started to run to dodge most of them. There was also few needles, which were blocked by Kamina's nodachi. Meanwhile his brain was processing the whole time her fighting style. He could see so far her stedy fighting style focusing mostly on blocking and countering. Now it looked like she will try to keep distance after her last strategy went down. So far, he need to bring her down to ground and finish fight between them. Aftermatch '''The winner of this round is...Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBXs Category:Settling the score Tournament